Mesh networks are composed of two or more electronic devices each containing at least one transceiver. The electronic devices use their transceivers to communicate with one another and/or a central device. If the device wishes to communicate with another device that is out of transmission range, the device may communicate via multi-hop communication through other devices. Because the devices may rely on a small source of stored energy (e.g., batteries or a capacitor), it is desirable for those devices to reduce power. In particular, the transceiver, when placed in receive mode, can require significant power and quickly drain a small source of stored energy. This is especially problematic during a power outage of a main power supply, when only a limited lifespan of the backup power (e.g., battery or capacitor) may be used to transmit information.